This invention relates to an improved display for greeting cards and the like, and in particular to a device employing a display board which may be readily mounted on any flat surface that the user may select and which holds the cards upright so they ma be viewed and enjoyed.
Greeting cards and cards for special occasions are sent and received as a common social expression. Special events and holidays, and occurrences in a person's life may result in one receiving a number of cards to be read and remembered. Oftentimes, greeting cards are simply stacked in a pile when received and thus must be handled to be enjoyed. If set up on a horizontal surface, they frequently fall over and require constant attendance.
Although cards may be accumulated and displayed, for example, by securing them to a bulletin board with thumbtacks or pins, this requires a special board structure that must be mounted on a particular wall surface on a permanent basis. Not all wall surfaces are suitable. Alternatives include the use of magnets to hold the cards on metallic surfaces such as presented by the door of a refrigerator or other appliance, but some of the cards are inevitably dislodged by the normal opening and closing of the door. In short, unless a special place is allocated for cards in a home, office, school, hospital or other institution, their display and hence enjoyment is often limited to the time in which a card is initially received, removed from the envelope and read.